


Her Sight

by SpaceRune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Chimera Ant Arc Spoilers, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Tragic Romance, Unconditional Love, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRune/pseuds/SpaceRune
Summary: A brief exploration into how Komugi might have felt when she discovered Meruem was not human.





	Her Sight

As Komugi placed her hands on Meruem's face, she finally came to know that he was not human.

Had it been someone else in this situation, they would have experienced something quite different. Another person might have been sick to their stomach. Another person would have felt fear and terror creep up their spine. Another person might have thought, “I have been deceived by this _monster_ and now I will die by his side.”

But Komugi was not another person. Prior to meeting Meruem, whom she believed to be the Supreme Leader of her country, Komugi had never known tenderness or care. She had only been treated with contempt, disgust, and cruelty. In her short life, the only person who extended kindness to her, had been Meruem. So when her fingers traced his inhuman skin, she did not feel fear.

The only words that crossed her mind at the revelation of his nature were, “ _of course_.”

Komugi, who had been mistreated by every human she had ever known, could not be surprised to find the kindest person was not human. This discovery made perfect sense to her.

The gentle warmth in her chest persisted as she clasped his strange hand. Despite that his hand only had four fingers and that it was cold to the touch, Komugi could only be comforted. The tears that flowed endlessly down her face were not tears of sadness, but tears from overwhelming happiness and acceptance. She had been born for this moment, and perhaps, he had been too.

She did not question how he came to be leader of their country. That question, and its answer, meant nothing to her. Only that moment existed for her, and for him.

The war fought between ants and humans had been brutal and ruthless. It had destroyed bodies and tormented hearts. And yet, through such devastating circumstances, unconditional love prevailed. For Komugi and Meruem, it mattered not the physical nature of one another.

As the life slipped from his body, Komugi did not despair. She knew she would be joining him soon. At his request, she said his name one last time.

“Good night, _Meruem_...”

There was nothing alien about that name, nor about his body in her arms. _Of course_ this immense, excruciating joy, could only be brought to her by the kindness of one who was not human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Chimera Ant Arc was beautifully written and executed and it inspired me to explore a little more about Komugi's feelings in her final scene. This was my first time trying a narration style like this. I hope it read well. Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
